Hacker Noona And Pervert Boy
by McClosky
Summary: Baekhyun wanita angkuh berprofesi sebagai desaigner Dan Hacker profesional yang bekerja untuk mafia Wu. Terpaksa harus mengasuh remaja labil menyebalkan dan berotak mesum Bernama Chanyeol./ChanBaek! GS Baekhyun! "Noona! Ayo kita bercinta!"


**Hacker Noona And Pervert Boy**

 **Mine**

 **ChanBaek**

 **Themselves**

 **GS | Drama & Romace | PG16+**

 **Disclaimer : The original story belongs to Author**

 **WARNING : OOC, TYPO, AU, GS, Ribaldry etc**

 **Opening Ost :** Chris Brown Ft. Nicki Minaj – Love More

 **Ost :** Secondhand Serenade – Ony Hope

Unlimits – Cascade

 **Ending Ost :** Fransisca Hall – Until it Hurt

 **Summary :**

Baekhyun wanita angkuh berprofesi sebagai desaigner

Dan Hacker profesional yang bekerja untuk mafia Wu. Terpaksa harus mengasuh remaja labil menyebalkan dan berotak mesum

Bernama Chanyeol.

"Noona! Ayo kita bercinta!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Proloq/Chapter 1**

Uap mengembul dari mug sedang yang baru saja dituangkan air panas oleh Baekhyun. Wanita dengan dua warna rambut yang berbeda atas bawah itu mengaduk tak minat cairan hitam pekat, kopi.

Penampilan Wanita itu acak-acakan, rambut yang digulung asal, kemeja tidur kumal dengan tiga kancing atas terbuka. Wajahnya kusut ditambah lingkaran hitam dibawah matanya. Baru bangun tidur sepertinya.

KRINGG

Hembusan nafas kasar dikeluarkannya begitu mendengar dering telpon rumah miliknya. Dengan sangat malas ia menyeret tubuh mungilnya menuju ruang tengah.

"Halo?"

"Hey.. hey kenapa kau tidak bersemangat begitu huh?"

Mendengus sebelum "Luhan sialan! Gara-gara kau tahu aku tidak bisa tidur nyenyak satu minggu penuh!" mengumpat.

Kekehan yang terdengar menyebalkan bagi Baekhyun.

"Kkekekeke Kau suka bukan?"

"Suka pantatmu!"

"Calm down baby, jangan marah-marah begitu Baek itu hukuman karna kau tidak mengikuti misi kemarin." Luhan berujar santai.

Baekhyun mendengus kesal, makhluk bernama Luhan itu selalu saja membuatnya emosi. "Berhenti memanggilku dengan panggilan menjijikan itu! mau ku adukan pada Minseok huh?"

"Hey.. hey apa-apan kau ini. Aku tidak melakukan kesalahan, pengadu!" Luhan mencibir

"Ck, apa maumu huh?"

Luhan tidak langsung menjawab, laki-laki yang entah ada dimana itu tertawa renyah dan Baekhyun merasa ada sinyal yang tidak baik dari tawa Luhan.

"Eh'ehm begini, Aku ada Misi yang mengharuskanku untuk pergi ke New Orleans...

"Boleh aku ikut?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan semangat

"Tidak!" Luhan berkata dengan tegas dan senyum yang tadi mengembang dari bibir Baekhyun lenyap seketika.

"Kenapa?!" Nada satu oktaf lebih tinggi

"Dengar! Komandan sudah menugaskan Chen untuk jadi patnerku. Dan Kau! Kau akan mendapat tugas Lain."

"Kuharap tidak mengasuh seorang bocah." Kata Baekhyun jengkel, matanya melirik mug yang masih penuh lalu dia mengumpat "Sial sudah dingin."

"Bagaimana kau tahu?" satu alisnya terangkat naik

"Huh?" tanyanya ambigu

"Tugasmu Baek! Astaga, bagaimana kau tahu akan mendapat tugas mengasuh bocah ah, maksudku remaja."

"Huh?" ambigunya lagi. Berharap dia salah dengar.

"Kau akan mengasuh bocah Baek. Fufufu selamat menikmati profesi barumu."

Dan Baekhyun langsung membeku, dia sangat yakin Luhan tengah menyeringai setan atau tengah tertawa disebrang sana.

"ASDFGHJKKLLLL." Dan teriakan nista itu menggema diapartement mewah itu.

 **Meanwhile on Wu mansion**

Luhan tertawa keras karena berhasil mengerjai Baekhyun, tawa kerasnya itu berhasil membangunkan seseorang yang sedari tadi tidur diatas ranjang berukuran king size.

BUGH

"Paman Hentikan!"

Sebuah bantal melayang dan berhasil mendarat dengan tepat diatas wajah tampan Luhan. Sang pelaku pelempar bantal itu menatap kesal pada Luhan yang masih tertawa.

"Paman!" tegurnya

"Oke.. hahh.. hahah."

Luhan bisa menguasai dirinya, lelaki tampan itu menyeringai entah kenapa. "Hey bocah! Cepat bersiap aku akan tunggu dibawah!"

Orang yang dipanggil bocah hanya bisa mendengus akan tingkah bossy Luhan.

"Paman menyebalkan."

Komentarnya sbelum ia pergi menuju kamar mandi.

 **Dining Room**

"Bagaimana? Sudah kau beritahu Baekhyun?" Suara berat menyambut kedatangan Luhan, seorang lelaki tampan dengan tubuh tinggi dan porsi tubuh kekar. "Ya." Luhan mengambil tempat disebelah wanita cantik berpakaian cukup sexy.

"Segera antar bocah itu, tempat ini akan kosong beberapa jam lagi." Kata lelaki berbadan kekar itu lagi.

"Baik komandan, tapi kurasa ini bukan ide yang bagus. Baekhyun bukan orang yang ramah terlebih lagi dengan sifat bocah itu."

"Tidak ada cara lain, Hanya Kai, Sehun dan Baekhyun yang identitasnya belum terbongkar. Aku memilih Baekhyun dengan alasan Luhan."

Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya dari benda persegi yang menampilkan sebuah halaman website.

"Maksudmu?" Luhan menatap sang komandan dengan tajam, Luhan sudah menduga ada yang tidak beres. Ada yang disembunyikan sang komandan darinya mengenai hak asuh sementara keponakkannya itu. bukannya dia tidak percaya pada Baekhyun hanya saja akan jauh lebih aman jika keponakannya dititipkan pada Sehun, mengingat Sehun adalah laki-laki dan profesi samaran Sehun yang seorang Dosen diuniversitas terkenal. 30% peluang kecurigaan yang akan didapat Sehun.

Komandan berusia 33 tahun itu tersenyum tipis "Kau akan tahu nanti Luhan." Jawabnya santai, lelaki itu menutup koran yang ia baca menyesap sebentar kopi pahit lalu pergi begitu saja.

"Chen?" panggil Luhan

Wanita sexy disebelah Luhan hanya menatap lelaki itu dengan tatapan bertanya. "Siapkan semuanya dan hubungi Kyungsoo, aku mau mengantar bocah itu."

"Baiklah, sebelum itu ada yang ingin kusampaikan." Dan Luhan menghentikan langkah kakinya.

"Ditemukan **Exploit** pada **Firewall** milik ' _ **Red Cat'**_. Priksalah dan buat **Backdoor** setelah itu aku akan melakukan sisanya."

Luhan menaikkan alisnya, **Red Cat?** "Kau melacaknya? Itu bukan tugasmu Chen, untuk apa kau melakukan itu?" tatapan tajam membuat Chen tertawa kecil.

"Membantumu dan Minseok, ah waktu itu aku tidak sengaja dengar pembicaraan kalian."

"Sudahlah Chen, aku tidak mau kau terkena imbasnya nanti. Fokus pada misi kita kali ini dan kau bisa mengambil cuti secepatnya."

Luhan meninggalkan Chen begitu saja, sedangkan Chen menatap punggung Luhan sendu.

'Kenapa kau tidak pernah melihatku Lu?'

 **-At Apartment Baekhyun-**

Laptop masih menyala meski battery sudah berubah merah, ada banyak halam website yang terbuka dalam satu browser. Baekhyun duduk dengan tenang wajahnya tidak sekusut tadi rambutnya juga sudah ditata. Sudah mandi mungkin.

Jemari lentiknya sesekali mengetik keyboard atau menggeser mouse, matanya fokus pada layar laptop. "Huh?" rautnya berubah sedikit tak lama kemudian dia tersenyum sinis.

"Cih, ada hacker ingusan yang mencoba menggagalkannya huh?" dia terkikik geli, menggeser mouse kearah kanan dan pointer dilayar bergerak dengan sesuai.

"Astaga! Dia bahkan membuat virus yang bisa dengan mudah untuk dibasmi. Benar-benar bodoh, apa pula namanya 'Kylion03' dia pikir ini sosial media." Baekhyun mengklik sebuah icon yang terlihat mencolok dideretan iklan yang sebenarnya icon tersebut cukup tersembunyi, berhubung Baekhyun seorang hacker profesional dan tentu pengelihatannya sangat jeli.

Baekhyun melakukan beberapa hal dan dalam sekejap virus itu sudah menghilang. Kemudian dia melakukan pencurian password dan melakukan manipulasi halaman.

"fufufufu tidak akan ada yang bisa meretasnya selain aku." Baekhyun berkata sombong. Wanita itu mengambil ponselnya mengetik sebuah nama lalu menekan tombol hijau.

"Halo? Minseok jie-jie kau dimana? Ayo kita berbelanja!"

"Ma'af Baek, tapi aku berada di Las Vegas sekarang?"

Ha? Baekhyun merasa dia diasingkan oleh teman-temannya sendiri, bagaimana bisa ia tidak diikut sertakan dalam misi. Kenapa ia harus mengasuh bocah? Bukannya melakukan pekerjaan seperti biasa? Pasti ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan oleh sang komandan. Sial.

"Jangan bilang kau bersama Kai dan Sehun disana jie!?"

Helaan nafas terdengar dari sebrang sana "Aku memang bersama Kai, tapi tidak dengan Sehun."

Nah kan benar dugaanya. Ada apa dengan mereka semua? Pikir Baekhyun.

"Jie sebenarnya apa yan-." Belum selesai dia berbicara dan Minseok sudah memotongnya.

"Baek dengarkan aku. Tolong jangan berpikir jika kami semua mengasingkanmu! Hilangkan pikiran negatifmu oke? Apa yang kami lakukan saat ini semata-mata untuk melindungimu, anggap saja begitu. Sekarang bersikaplah seperti Baekhyun sang diva dan lakukan tugasmu dengan benar oke?"

Ah kalo sudah begini Baekhyun hanya bisa menurut, dia paling tidak bisa membantah kata-kata Minseok. Dia sudah menganggap Minseok seperti ibunya sendiri, Minseok itu sosok yang sangat ia kagumi, hormati dan ia segani. Bukan hanya karna dia adalah senior Baekhyun, tapi dia adalah sosok malaikat tanpa sayap yang sudah menyelamatkan hidup Baekhyun yang hampir masuk kedalam lingkaran api.

"Baiklah jie, kau harus segera pulang mengerti! Dan kau harus menjelaskan semuanya titik!"

Disebrang sana Minseok tertawa dengan sifat kekanak-kanakkan Baekhyun yang keluar tiba-tiba.

"Baiklah adiku sayang. Sudah ya bye."

Baekhyun melempar poselnya sembarangan, ah yang dilakukannya sekarang adalah menunggu Luhan maksudnya bocah yang Luhan anatar. Bukankah dia akan menjadi pengasuh, err Baekhyun bergidik membayangkannya.

"Mungkin masih lama, sebaiknya aku masak." Baekhyun sangat berharap bocah atau remaja yang akan diasuhnya nanti tidak membuat masalah dan bersikap baik. Setidaknya tidak membuatnya repot jika dia sedang melakukan Hacking atau saat ia menggelar peragaan busana, ingat dia juga berprofesi designer.

Bicara soal peragaan busana Baekhyun belum menyiapkan...

"ASTAGA RANCANGANKU!"

 **-00800-**

Jalan raya yang dilalui Luhan tidaklah padat, tapi Luhan mengendarai mobil mewahnya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Lelaki itu bahkan mengabaikan seruan protes dari penumpang disebelahnya. Sebenarnya tidak masalah jika jalan raya yang mereka lalui itu adalah jalan raya biasa, tapi ini jalan raya yang berada dilereng pegunungan dan tentu saja banyak tikungan tajam. Salah sedikit saja mobil itu akan terjun bebas, dan berakhir hancur begitu juga nyawa mereka yang akan menghilang dalam sekejap.

Penumpang yang tidak lain adalah keponakkan Luhan itu sudah mengumpat, kata-kata kotor tidak mampu ia kendalikan dan meluncur begitu saja, wajahnya pucat pasi dan tangannya berpegangan erat pada dasbor mobil.

"Paman gila! kalo mau mati tidak usah mengajak orang lain!."

"Astaga.. astaga! Ya Tuhan aku belum mau mati!...

Selamatkan anak tampan ini Tuhan.. yakkk! Ada Tikungan bodoh!" Luhan hanya mendengus geli mendengarnya. Luham semakin mempercepat laju mobilnya tanpa peduli didepan ada tikungan tajam.

"Diamlah bocah, kau berisik sekali!"

"Bagaimana aku tidak berisik, kau mau membunuhku paman bodoh!"

"Siapa yang mau membunuhmu hah? Dan berhenti memanggilku paman bocah!"

Keponakkan Luhan hanya mencibir pelan, dia merasa sedikit lega karna Luhan telah memperlambat laju mobilnya hanya sedikit tapi dia bersyukur. Setidaknya berkurang peluang untuk mati.

"Jangan berbuat yang aneh-aneh selama kau tinggal disana mengerti! Awas kalau saat aku pulang nanti mendapat kabar bahwa Baekhyun hamil." Luhan merasa geli dengan ucapannya sendiri, bicara apa dia ini.

"Apa maksudmu? Yang benar saja aku menghamili wanita yang bahkan tidak kukenal! Jangan sembarangan bicara kau paman!" Bocah atau remaja itu protes, bisa-bisanya Luhan berkata seakan-akan dia seorang bajingan. Yah walau dia memang Bad Boy, sialan.

"Cih, kau bahkan sudah ratusan kali bercinta! Bisa saja kau menghamili nenek sihir itu Chanyeol! Otakmu itu sangat kotor jauh lebih kotor dariku!" sindir Luhan

Chanyeol tergelak, secara tidak langsung Luhan mengakui bahwa otaknya hanya dipenuhi oleh hal berbau sex.

"Otaku memang kotor, kau yang mengajariku paman. Bagaimana kau lupa.. hahahaha."

Luhan mendelik, dia lupa kalau Chanyeol itu sangat menyebalkan lalu kenapa juga dia harus berkata seperti itu. jadinya senjata makan tuan. Astaga

Sedangkan Chanyeol masih saja tertawa entah darimana ada hal yang lucu "Hentikan sikap idiotmu bodoh!" bukannya berhenti Chanyeol semakin menjadi-jadi, binar geli begitu nampak saat ia melihat Luhan.

 **Meanwhile on Baekhyun Apartment**

Jemari lentiknya terus menggoreskan pensil keatas kertas, membuat sebuah gambar. Begitu serius Baekhyun membuat design baju seperti kebiasannya.

"Sialan, coba saja Luhan tidak memberiku pekerjaan itu sudah pasti rancangan ini sudah selesai. Ck bahkan aku bisa mengambil liburan ke Swedia." Gerutu Baekhyun. Wanita cantik itu berhenti menggambar, menghembuskan nafas kasar setelah menyelesaikan rancangannya. Sepertinya Baekhyun memang tidak beruntung hari ini, dimulai dari tugas baru untuk mengasuh bocah alias remaja umur entah berapa. Lalu mengerjakan rancangan untuk peragaan yang akan berlangsung dua bulan lagi, kemudian lupa menghubungi asistennya untuk mencari model. Ditambah pegawai butiknya yang mengambil cuti secara bersamaan.

"ARGHHHH Siapa yang akan aku gunakan untuk peragaan nanti?" keluhnya, kebiasaanya tidak pernah berubah masih suka menggigit jari.

Ditengah kekalutannya bell apartemen Baekhyun berbunyi dan segera saja wanita itu menuju pintu, dengan malas dia menyembulkan kepalanya disela-sela pintu.

Wajahnya langsung masam begitu melihat Luhan tengah tersenyum idiot, menurutnya senyum Luhan itu seperti orang idiot.

Baekhyun membuka lebar pintu kayu itu kemudian melipat tangannya didepan dada, dagunya terangkat khas dirinya yang angkuh.

"Hey baby! Aku mengantarkan seseorang untukmu." Luhan berkata dengan nada jahil, rasanya Baekhyun jadi ingin menghajar lelaki tampan itu.

"Mana bocah itu! ck, menyusahkan saja!" baekhyun mengibaskan rambutnya, Luhan tersenyum tipis disaat seperti ini Baekhyun masih sempat bersikap angkuh. Luhan lupa jika Baekhyun bergelar Wanita besi.

"Dia sedang mengambil barang-barangnya, ayo masuk. Kau sudah memasakkan?"

-00-

Chanyeol terus menyupahi pamannya yang bernama Luhan itu. bisa-bisanya dia ditinggal didalam mobil sendirian, belum lagi dia harus membawa tiga koper besar yang berisi baju beserta barang-barangnya. Untungnya badanya tinggi dan kuat tidak seperti Luhan yang pendek dan kurus.

" Dasar rusa China! Tidak bertanggung jawab! Aisshhh sialan kenapa kau harus bermasalah disaat yang tidak tepat!" Chanyeol marah-marah sembari menendang-nendang kopernya yang terbuka dan menyebabkan isinya berhamburan.

"ARGHHHHHH!"

Tak berapa lama, Chanyeol sudah berada didepan apartemen Baekhyun.

BRAKKK

Tanpa tahu malu Chanyeol mendobrak pintu yang sebenarnya tidak dikunci. "Paman Luhan Awas Kau!" teriakkan Chanyeol membuat Luhan dan Baekhyun yang tengah berada diruang makan kala itu tersedak.

Baekhyun hendak membuka mulut tapi sebelum itu Chanyeol sudah mencekik Luhan. "Rasakan! Kenapa meninggalkanku huh?!"

PLAKK

Baekhyun langsung menampar kepala Chanyeol dengan keras, siapa pula laki-laki tinggi didepannya ini, pikir Baekhyun.

"Apa yang kau lakukan hah!?" Baekhyun mendelik, harusnya dia yang marah-marah kenapa laki-laki itu yang memarahinya.

"Harusnya aku yang berkata seperti itu! apa yang kau lakukan diapartemku!? Mendobrak pintu, berteriak tidak tahu malu!"

Chanyeol menelan ludah gugup, benar juga apa yang dikatan wanita cantik itu. tapi dia masih dengan topeng wajah yang berlagak seram.

"Aku keponakan Luhan! Aku yang akan tinggal bersamamu." Chanyeol berkata pelan diakhir. Pura-pura melihat kearah lain begitu Baekhyun memicingkan mata menatapnya.

"Yang akan aku asuh itu bocah! Bukan laki-laki semcam tiang listrik sepertimu!." Kini giliran Chanyeol yang mendelik, mulut Baekhyun itu benar-benar pedas, jauh lebih pedas dari Kyungsoo noona ah sialan.

"Umurku 17 tahun dan aku bukan bocah, dasar cebol!"

"Kurang ajar kau! Aku ini lebih tua darimu sopanlah sedikit."

PLAKK

Baekhyun kembali menampar kepala Chanyeol.

"Bagaimana aku bisa sopan jika kau saja berprilaku brutal semacam gengster."

Hampir saja tamparan ketiga mendarat dikepala Chanyeol jika saja dia tidak menahannya.

"Kau ini wanita macam apa!? Sudah cebol, brutal, bermulut pedas pula!."

Luhan melotot pada Chanyeol, astaga kalimat atau bisa disebut pertanyaan itu adalah sesuatu terlarang bagi Baekhyun. Berharap saja Chanyeol masih bisa melihat matahari esok.

Sebelum Chanyeol menjadi sasaran amuk Baekhyun, Luhan menyeret Baekhyun kekamar dan mengurungnya. Tentu untuk menyelamatkan Chanyeol dan dirinya sendiri.

"LUHAN SIALAN!"

 **TBC ?**

 **Review ok?**


End file.
